


Saturday Loving

by Angelsfeartotread



Series: Only For Daddy [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, Daddy Kink, Extreme Underage, Incest, M/M, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Shota, Underage Sex, daddy!dean, sexytimes!, shota!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsfeartotread/pseuds/Angelsfeartotread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and his son Cas have the whole day to themselves and they find some fun, and sexy, ways to pass the time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Loving

Cas had his head in Deans lap, gently suckling his daddy's cock as he relaxed, spreading his sweet little body out across the couch and settling in.

Neither of the pair had any plans for the day, apart from being with the other which was all they ever really wanted anyway.

They'd had a busy week, lots of deadlines at the garage for Dean and rehearsals for Cas who had gotten a role in his school play. Dean couldn't be more proud but it did mean that they hadn't had much time to spend with each other, quick tumbles before bed certainly not enough. So this Saturday was all about catching up.

As soon as they'd awoken Dean had been on Cas and then in him, pent up desire and frustration rushing through the couple causing them to have a very rough session, Cas flat on his front and Dean forcing himself inside his son as fast as he could, chasing each other to completion. Then at breakfast Dean had bent Cas over the table and some interesting things happened with the syrup, and finally during their shower, Dean gave Cas an awesome blowjob while he fingered his already gaping, come filled hole and Cas returned the favour; his little boys mouth stretched around Deans dick never failed to have him coming hard.

Now the loving couple were nude together on the couch, resting while they recharged after the intense morning they'd had but Cas just couldn't help himself when his daddy's cock was so close, hence why his lips are gently pressing against the soft length.

Dean just smiled down at his boy and ran his hand through his matted dark hair, before trailing it down Cas's smooth, soft skin, and Cas arched his back in response drawing attention to the delicious swell of his ass where Deans hand came to rest.

He slowly began massaging the rounded cheek in his hand and he could feel the vibrations of Cas's pleasured moans along his dick.

He spreads the delectable cheeks slightly, exposing that beautiful dusty pink hole and began to run his fingers ever so lightly around the stretched rim. Cas's moans increase in volume as the play continues and he begins to dip the tip of his finger in and out of his baby slowly, fascinated by the sight of the stretch to accommodate him. It seemed incredible to him that his large cock could fit inside such a small opening.

And actually his cock had begun to grow hard again in his boys mouth, unable to resist the pull of the wet heat or the feel of his finger in his baby. It gave Dean an idea that he couldn't wait for and he withdrew his fingers whereupon Cas whined in protest but Dean just picked him up and headed for their bedroom, and Cas grinned because that meant they weren't stopping. The fun had only just begun.

Cas wrapped his legs around Deans waist and began to press kisses to Deans skin and sucking on his neck, all while grinding his tiny, hard cock against his daddy’s stomach as he attempted to carry him upstairs. But Dean only had so much willpower and half way up he slammed Cas against the wall and kissed him ferociously. It was ridiculous how much his son affected him, how much he turned him on.  
His finger made its way to Cas’s hole and pushed inside as his tongue entered Cas’s mouth in unison. Cas went rigid in his arms before letting out a great sigh and working his ass backwards on his daddy’s finger.  
Dean groaned against Cas’s lips before He pulled back and all put ran up the rest of the stairs and into their room. If he’d allowed that scene to carry on any longer, this all would have ended very soon.

He deposited his little son at the end of the large bed and positioned him on his hands and knees, spread wide so his wrecked hole was on display for his daddy. Dean got down onto his knees and took a moment to appreciate the sight. The fucked out hole in front of him was something he was entirely responsible for and he really liked seeing the evidence of what they’d done together.  
When he had admired for long enough and Cas had started moaning softly, encouraging Dean to hurry up and do something he leant forward and buried his face in his baby's ass.

He breathed in the clean boy scent that saturated his nostrils and detected a hint of the strawberry body wash that Cas favoured and that Dean had used to clean his ass earlier and his dick gave a hearty twitch.

He began by licking along Cas's entire crack, only briefly running his tongue over his boys hole, before repeating the motion numerous times, getting his baby's ass nice and wet and drawing some high pitched cries from him.

Only then did he begin running his tongue over the rim, lightly tugging the loose muscle before easing his tongue inside, at a torturous speed. The taste of Cas exploded over his tongue and it was almost enough to have him blowing his load already but he managed to hold off for now.

Instead he fucked his baby boy on his tongue, thrusting the muscle inside with intent and Cas was writhing backwards on his daddy's face, riding his tongue like a slut as he screamed out his pleasure.

"Oh...daddy...fuck" amongst many other things, some of which Dean couldn’t even work out, they were so garbled by the intense feelings rushing through Cas. And he could tell just how intense it must feel because his babys hole was fluttering and clenching like crazy around him.

Dean was really glad they didn't have any close neighbours because boy was Cas loud right now. And he'd hate it if he had to keep him quiet. Nothing got him to the edge quick like the sound of his son during sex. Especially when he had something up his greedy ass. Which was in all honestly nearly every day because Cas couldn't get enough of having his Daddy inside him and it didn’t matter what way. Fingers, tongue, toys but most importantly cock. Cas wished he could spend his whole day with his daddy filling him up so beautifully, splitting him so wide. But Cas contented himself with getting his daddy to fuck him often.

Dean finally withdrew his tongue from his sons ass and gently ran his hands over his baby's sweaty and flushed skin.

“Do you like that Cas? Do you like having a tongue up your cute ass baby? ”

Cas turned to face Dean and breathed out “yes daddy” in his hoarse voice and Dean could see the silent tears slipping down Cas’s pretty face from his wide blue eyes. Though right now the blue was almost impossible to see as his pupils where blown wide. Cas got like this occasionally when the feelings inside him became too much and he needs a release. In that case, Dean didn’t want to tease his baby any longer and his cock really needed some attention now as well.

“On your back sweetheart” he said as he got up and retrieved one of their many bottles of lube. This time it was a vanilla scented one. Cas was quick to comply with Deans request as Dean slicked up his cock and fingers before climbing onto the bed and coming to rest above Cas, his much larger body dwarfing that of the one below him. He had to supress the shudder of want that surged through him.

His hand snaked between his baby’s spread legs and he began to apply the lube liberally around and in his asshole. He didn’t want to hurt Cas if at all possible and he knew that his son must already be feeling pretty sore from all of the abuse his ass had taken today but Cas still desired more. And if it was really bad, he knew Cas would tell him. He’d never do anything his baby didn’t want.

Once he was satisfied that Cas was wet enough to take him, he positioned his little sons legs around him and sunk his cock inside his baby’s tight wet heat. They groaned simultaneously at the sensation of being joined together again in such a way.

Dean began thrusting his hips, angling just so, so that he was grinding Cas’s prostate on each inward stroke and Cas was clutching at his Daddy. Dean leant forwards and gathered his boy up in his arms and held him as he rocked inside him, kissing him softly wherever his lips could reach. He knew that this wasn't going to last much longer, if at all.

He moved inside his son a little longer before he felt Cas begin to clench down on his cock and without much warning he was coming over Deans stomach, exhaling and whispering daddy softly as he came.

Dean worked him through his orgasm, lightly rolling his hips to keep the feeling going and then he felt Cas go limp in his arms as he came down. He thrust a few more times, chasing his own release quickly because it was obvious how exhausted Cas was and he was coming balls deep in his son in no time, his come shooting deep inside and marking Cas as his in the most primal way of all.

He carefully withdrew and then pulled Cas in to his body, his broad chest to Cas’s back and his arms wrapped securely around him, cradling him because Cas was the most precious and wonderful thing to Dean. Cas fell asleep almost instantly, once he was comfortable feeling content and loved as he was cocooned in the safest place he knew.

Dean was quick to follow into slumber, never once letting Cas go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read :)


End file.
